User talk:Ishu bagaria/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mystic Guardians Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Western Vale Range page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kelthur (Talk) 17:36, August 25, 2012 Hi there! Well, you say we can fight Masters again... I don't seem to be able to do so. If you can, could you provide the team of the three masters, please (guardians + levels) ? Looks like I must do a template for the spoil to function and... I'm quite lazy at the time. Still, thank you The Elfangor 21:14, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Well, Hi there! Does seem like the template for the spoiler aren't working. I think that the administrator of the wiki didn't activate it. Too bad ; Over than that... I don't see you in game, on kongregate (on the chat). There, everyone is always : "at which level does xxxx evolves ?" ; makes me wonder why we are even bothering to do this wiki... Well, maybe one day, people will start to use it. Maybe... The Elfangor 19:27, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Some irrelevant stuff Yeah, that's true. Some told me that they used it. It's always great to know that, and as I especially need information on moves/augments, That's where I'll try to put the most work ; As for the spoiler... In fact, I'll simply use a tool box, and say before hand that it'll contain spoiler. I think that's the best way around... Still, I'll need the levels of these masters... Well, should be obtainable from the chat. I hope. As for catching each other... Well, I'm on the game around 14, for 30 minutes, then back for 30 minutes at 16 and 18, and finally one hour or more around 21 (even though I don't really play. More to talk, in fact... Whoopsy!). The Elfangor 13:21, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Hiya :Sorry, didn't notice there was an areas category. I changed the autocategorization of the loc template from location to areas. this template still needs work so it'll look better but I was missing the info of how to get from one area to another. :I also noticed not many templates are used in this wiki, and they should be used for several reasons: :# Uniform style :# If you want to change the style/look, changing one template is easier than changing a huge number of pages :# If done correctly inputing data can be easier for contributers : I have experience building templates, if you want me to build a specific one, tell me. :: – FMF (talk) 18:12, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Interactive Map Check out something I worked on → Template:Test – :it is also possible to display the info under the map image – FMF (talk) 22:18, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Template:Map :I created the template, check out this page to see how it looks, in this version the tooltips show up at the bottom of the page, but now that we have both versions we can compare them and see what's better. *edit the page to see how the data is inputed *the main problem is that links are harder to click (you can cheat by right clicking and going to the tooltip window) :::– FMF (talk) 09:59, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :check the new Map v3.0 (the input is a bit different because the loading order has to be changeable so icons won't appear over tooltips) – FMF (talk) 18:47, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Guardian Template There are two ways of going about this: # I can make a query in the template for each of the unlisted types - this will take a bit of time and will need to be updated if more guardians are added to the game # we can make redirects from these pages to the basic pet's page (this way it'll automatically jump there) ;examples (for the Kowa page): jump to the page #REDIRECT Mooky :jump to the section within the page #REDIRECT Mooky#Kowa ::– FMF (talk) 01:04, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I made the change you requested to the guardian template, you can see it on the rabbid in The High Desert. I still think using redirects is better, if you want I can start doing them – FMF (talk) 17:03, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Progress * I created redirects for all the upgraded guardians (62) to jump to their respective pages, there's no need anymore for using 3 parameters with the guardian template *I also created a template called guardian banner that adds the links at the top of the guardian's page, autocategorizes it, and adds a pic of the element (link for air) that links to the respective sub category *thanks for the promotion (though "blackboard monitor" would have been better than "chat moderator"^^) *good night ::– FMF (talk) 22:35, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :I only meant it as a joke about the promotion^^ :The banner is the top of the guardian's page you can enter the template's page to see what it shows. the data was already on most pages but now it's easier to add it and the element. ::– FMF (talk) 15:42, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Interesting conversation *Found this at Shady Vale *do you have an air guardian? if so the big icon should be in the top left corner if you go to My Guardians and click on your air guardian. ::– FMF (talk) 22:22, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Water Image The Elfangor already uploaded a screenshot from there and I did my best to clear the background and smooth the edges (I'm not very good at it so it isn't that good) so we can use it until a better image comes along. I left the 24x24 one on the guardian template because it looks better than the big one shrunk. – FMF (talk) 17:53, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Collection Template :I finished working on the template, it needs a few tweaks to make it usable butcheck it and give me your comments on it. I couldn't find how to color overlay a transparent png (I did find out how to play with opacity though) so that's what we have. perhaps we should change the colors... – FMF (talk) 00:18, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Map Template Documentation : I finished writing the documentation for the template, you can see it in the template page. your comments would be welcome. – FMF (talk) 08:36, September 14, 2012 (UTC) problem with the tooltip class :is someone messing around with this? now all the tooltips in Moves are messed up. I think it's not built right, the positioning is changing... – FMF (talk) 12:05, September 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I left a message on Kelthur's wall, I hope he'll answer even though he isn't playing it anymore – FMF (talk) 12:32, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Collection Template Instructions I finished creating instructions on Template:Collection, I'm off to bed now, see you later – FMF (talk) 05:33, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :update There are several items missing from the official site, I'm giving up on this template (at least for now) – FMF (talk) 12:03, September 15, 2012 (UTC)